


A Story About You

by puck1919



Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: From r/WritingPrompts: [WP] You're driving home, flipping through radio stations. Even though you're changing frequencies in the middle of sentences, jingles, and songs, you notice a coherent message. And it's talking directly to you.
Series: r/WritingPrompts fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031238





	A Story About You

The red light blinked on and off on top of the radio tower as you drove towards the outskirts of town. It always blinked on and off, but it was brighter at night.

You turn on the radio in your car. There weren't too many stations -- there were only two towns close by out here in this part of the desert. You let the radio scan for a station as you continue to drive out, further from the center of town. You pass the dog park. You do not look at the dog park-- you are focused on the road as you drive.

You are a good driver.

Your job is to drive out and make your delivery. Once you drove for a very long time, but usually you just drive to work. Sundays you do not drive to work. You do not work on Sundays.

The radio continues to scan.

You scan for the trucks that you are supposed to meet. You are supposed to make your delivery to two trucks. This was always the same. There would be a person there, waiting for you. The person was always different. Behind you, the red light blinked on and off on top of the radio tower.

You stop the radio from scanning and put on the community radio. The news should be starting soon.

"This is a story about you,” said the man on the radio. And you were pleased, because you always wanted to hear about yourself on the radio.


End file.
